


Touya and his Penis, A Cracked Out Fairytale

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya discovers the wonders of his penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touya and his Penis, A Cracked Out Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



> Craziness was going on at my house and I wrote this via text to Very. XDDD

**Touya and his Penis, A Cracked Out Fairytale**

Touya had a penis. Of course he had a penis -- he was a guy, after all. But other than this basic knowledge, he didn't pay much attention to it.

Then one day, he met one Shindou Hikaru, and a very interesting phenomenon began to happen. His penis would swell to the point that his pants would get tight. It was curious, but eventually, he got used to it, accepting it as the way things were.

Years passed in this fashion. Touya spent more and more time with Shindou, and though it was uncomfortable, he didn't mind.

He was eighteen when someone finally said something to him about it. "Why don't you just get a room?" Waya looked pointedly at Touya's crotch. "Obviously you're always ready to go."  
Touya could feel the blush creep down his neck and Waya smirked, walking away.

Was he implying -- him and Shindou -- no, that was madness. Unthinkable. But think about it he did, and that night, for the first time, he ran his fingers along his cock out of need instead of necessity, and his eyes flew wide as he came all over the shower door. It felt good. Right.

After that, Touya started to see Shindou with new eyes, and when his dick was hard from just the sight of him, he started to wonder what it would be like if Shindou were the one touching him, stroking him, teasing his cock to completion. It made for very distracting days and a lot of extra showers.

Then one day, when he was admiring Shindou in the sunlight on a rare outing, his eyes raked down his body, only to find...

"You too?" he said without thinking, and Shindou's eyes flew wide. There was no mistaking what he meant with his eyes glued to the outline of the curve of Shindou's cock pressed firmly against the front of his pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shindou replied, a familiar blush spreading across his face.  
"I think you do," Touya said softly.

Touya could almost see the lightbulb flip on as he thought about it -- it was something Touya understood all too well. Then Shindou ran, but Touya just smiled. After few showers, he'd be back.

For the first time in his life, Touya whistled a cheery tune as he went home to wait for his rival to catch up.


End file.
